


Ruby's Taste Tester

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: Blake "decides" to help Ruby perfect her cookie recipe.





	Ruby's Taste Tester

It was a simple day for Team RWBY. Yang was out training while Weiss was on a shopping spree. This left Ruby and Blake alone in the dorm. Ruby was avidly fooling around in the dorm’s small kitchen while Blake was laying on her bed reading.

 

Soon enough the smell of cookies wafted through the air. This had Ruby giggling and shivering with excitement. Blake remained invested in her book, the scent not being foreign to her or anyone who knew Ruby.

 

However a strange instance happened. Ruby actually held the tray up to Blake. Blake slowly lowered her book. “Ruby, are you ok?” 

 

The Reaper nodded. “Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?” She asked and continued to hold the tray up.

 

“Well…it just doesn't seem like you to offer cookies without eating the first half first.” Blake replied and placed her book on the bedside table.

 

Ruby puffed her cheeks out adorably. “That’s mean Blake! You honestly think I wouldn't share.” Ruby sighed and turned in a huff. “I’m offering you cookies because I’m a good friend…and I need a taste tester.”

 

“Ruby you could just taste test them yourself.” Blake said and slowly reached for her book.

 

Ruby turned with lightening speed, tilting the tray to ensure no cookies fall. “But if I taste test them, I’ll think they're always perfect!” Ruby exclaimed and gave her best puppy eyes. “Please Blake you're the only one who can help me!”

 

“Sorry Ruby.” Blake apologized and grabbed one of the cookies. It was obvious they would be chocolate chip cookies, and seeing as Ruby made them they were very good. “I don’t know how to critique you on this Ruby. Your cookies are always good.”

 

“But they could be so much better!” Ruby shouted and grabbed a small basket. She put a liner in the bottom, and dumped the cookies into the basket. “Here keep trying these, and I’ll make a second batch.” Ruby said, placing the basket next to Blake before rushing back into the kitchen.

 

Blake sighed and picked her book up to resume eating. She glanced at the basket and shrugged, grabbing another cookie. Blake would read a page or two and grab a cookie. Soon enough, she’d be reaching for a cookie after every other paragraph.

 

Soon the basket was empty and Blake patted her belly. “I’m a little surprised I ate that many…” She murmured as Ruby returned with another tray of cookies.

 

“I’m back!” Ruby said and dumped the tray’s content into the basket. “This time I replaced the chocolate chips with chunks.” She said and sped back into the kitchen.

 

Blake glanced between the cookies and her book. “Well…Ruby said I was the only one who could help her.” Blake said and reached for another cookie. The previous cycle resumed as Blake would read while snacking on the cookies. She failed to notice a small layer of fat develop on her belly, a testament to her overindulgence.

 

This cycle continued for quite some time. Ruby came back with new attempts which were all delicious. Blake insisted that they were all perfect, but didn't object when the next batch came. There were cookies with Dust&m’s (you know what I mean), white chocolate, dark chocolate, cookies with different flowers, cookies baked with butter, and even just the basket filled with cookie dough.

 

At the end of this Blake resembled that of an over-pampered house cat. Her casual outfit allowed her belly plenty of open air to breath while her top left her chest a little strained. Toned arms and legs were now soft and doughy. Above the thickest of thighs, which would save countless lives, was the bellabooty. Yet this was a bellabooty inconceivable to the average human. It can only be understood by those who found that old magazine in the woods when they were twelve…thicc.

 

Blake sat up and huffed. “I let this go on too long.” She groaned. Before Blake could stand up Ruby was in front of her with yet another tray. “R-Ruby, I can't eat anymore cookies.”

 

Ruby pouted. “But Blake this is my perfect batch! I realized that instead of small chocolate pieces I filled the entire cookie with chocolate!” Ruby exclaimed, and broke one cookie open, the gooey chocolate revealing itself.

 

Blake drooled and gulped. “Maybe one more…” She said and reached out for a cookie. Though before she could grab it Ruby had already shoved it into Blake’s mouth.

 

Ruby giggled and smirked. “They’re great right? I bet you want more.” She said and stuffed one after the other into Blake’s mouth.

 

Blake flailed her arms frantically as she was forced to eat the delectable baked goods. Her cheeks were absolutely stuffed before she started to chew. As soon as she swallowed Ruby stuffed the next handful into the poor Faunus’ mouth.

 

Ruby giggled and pinched a roll of Blake’s belly. “Thanks for being my taste tester. It was hard to not eat any of these cookies, but I really think this batch is the one. The perfect chocolate chip cookie!”

 

Blake groaned. ‘Just a few more, and then she’ll be done.’ Blake thought to herself and decided to tough it out.

 

After a few minutes of stuffing Blake’s eyes widened as a loud rip was heard. She glanced down to see her shirts practically destroyed around her rump. A bright blush spread across her cheeks and she decided to eat the last of the cookies as fast as she could. 

 

Finally the last cookie came. After a few labored chews Blake swallowed the cookie and laid on her back. “No…more…cookies.” Blake murmured and burped.

 

Ruby shook with anticipation. “So how were they?!” 

 

“P…Perfect.” Blake said and rubbed her overstuffed belly. “Best chocolate chip cookies ever.”

 

Ruby jumped onto Blake and hugged her tightly. “Yes yes yes yes yes yes!” She cheered.

 

Blake lazily hugged back. “Ruby, next time you need a taste tester…ask Yang.”


End file.
